Bonding
by lil faith
Summary: Dawn and Buffy share a moment of true sister-ness over their mother. Tear jerker!


[untitled]Disclaimer: Buffy/Dawn/and Joyce Summers are all property of Mutant   
Enemy, UPN, Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox and all other affiliates of the show.   
Enjoy!   
BONDING  
"Buffy, do you remember that time mom took us to that totally lame   
black-and-white-horror movie?" Dawn Summers chuckled and cuddled into her older   
sister, munching buttery popcorn. It was bonding night tonight. Willow and Tara   
were out untill the wee hours of the morning, so it was just the Summers women,   
with the latest chickflicks and their P.J.'s.   
"Oh! The one with the fifties freaks? And the big blob of goo? I remember that."   
Buffy laughed at the memories of her mother's idea of 'cool.' But, in truth, it   
was fun. The times. The memories.  
"Yeah, I was thinking about that just now. About mom. And, how we used to do   
things like this with her," Dawn pulled a checkered blanket off the back of the   
couch and placed it over them. "Then, we'd have popcorn fights!" She chuckled   
again, despite the bitter tears that were tempting at the corners of her eyes.  
"And soda would come out our noses from laughing so hard. Now, theres a tingle I   
don't miss!" Buffy joined in the light laughter, but it soon faded away,   
memories putting them in silence.  
"Or...when we'd go down to the gallery on the weekends we weren't with dad and   
we'd help her set up displays and stuff. Except, that one time, you were showing   
me a finishing move you pulled on a vamp, and your foot went right through that   
naked statue."   
"And then we tried to glue it back together with Elmer's School Glue, but mom   
noticed and grounded us for a month!" Buffy and Dawn were both in hysterics   
laughing. They finally stopped and began watching the movie again, but something   
else besides Seth Green was on Dawn's mind. "Do you think we could go down to   
The Gallery tommorrow? We haven't been there since..." Dawn trailed off and   
snuggled deeper into her sister. Buffy looked at her sister for a long time and   
stroked her dark hair.   
"Sure, I don't see why not." She said softly. Dawn smiled and silence took them   
over once again.   
"Buffy?"   
"Hmmm?"   
"Could we rent that movie next time we do this? Like, tommorrow night?"   
"You bet." Buffy replied fondly. The death of Joyce Summers was hard on Buffy,   
but horrible for Dawn. She was fourteen, and while no one deserved to lose her   
mother, a child was the least deserving of them all. Buffy was determined to   
make life work for Dawn, but it was hard.   
"Buffy?"   
"Hmmm?"   
Can we visit mom tommorrow? Only if you want to, I mean, you spend hours in the   
graveyard at night, being a Vampire Slayer and all." Buffy felt a single tear   
drop onto her leg and put her arm around her little sister.   
"Dawnie, are you ok?"   
"Fine." Dawn sniffled and another tear fell.   
"You can tell me, really. Is it someone at school? One of the gang? I'm trained   
to kick to asses! What's on your mind?" The slayer spoke softly, even on her   
failed attempt to make Dawn laugh, at least it provoked a smiled.   
"I'm scared, Buffy. I'm just scared!" Dawn sat up and looked at her sister.   
"What if I forget her? What if I can't remember what she smells like?" Dawn had   
tears free falling from her paled face. "What if I can't remember her hair? Or   
her smile? Or eyes? Or her hug?" Buffy was now crying softly, but she let Dawn   
continue. "Or the lame advice that never worked but always made you feel better?   
Every day a part of her leaves me, I can feel it. Everyday I forget something.   
And I come down here in the middle of night when everyone's asleep, and I stare   
at her picture and try to remember what I forgot, but I can't, Buffy. No matter   
how hard I try." Dawn had lot's more to say, but couldn't. She covered her face   
with her hands and cried into them, Buffy pulled her sister into her and held   
onto her.   
"Dawnie, I'm here. You won't forget everything, I promise. You'll still have   
memories of good times. Sad times. I can feel some things leaving me to, but   
we'll remember what's most important. And, anytimes you wan't to talk, I'll stop   
what I'm doing, and we will! I don't care if it's the biggest apocalypse of my   
lifetime of slaying. I'm not mom, but I'll never stop trying. I'll never be as   
great as her, I could never replace her! You're my everything right now, Dawn.   
You know I love you!" Dawn and Buffy cried together, Buffy still holding her   
trembling sister.   
"Buffy?"   
"Hmmm?"   
"I was wrong, I could never forget mom's hug, when I have you." Buffy laughed   
slightly and kissed her sister's forehead.   
The girls finished the movie in silence, Dawn falling asleep in the comfort of   
Buffy's arms. A safe haven for any frightened child.   
"Night, Dawnie." Buffy rested her head on Dawn's and fell asleep, dreaming of   
her mother.   
"Goodnight my girls," The angelic figure of Joyce Summers shimmered and covered   
them with the fallen blanket. "Hold on to each other. I love you." She kissed   
them both on the forehead and disappeared, thanking God for letting her see her   
girls one last time.   
  
undefined  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined 


End file.
